The Wishing Well
by GlimmerAndFoxfaceLiveOnForever
Summary: When the rebellion fails, a new horror is brought upon the nation of Panem, the Wishing Well Tournament. In this tournament, two boys and two girls will be reaped from each district, aged 11 to 19. They will be allowed one wish at any time in the arena. O
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've decided to start a SYOT! The 1st ever...Wishing Well! So yeah. Weird name for a Game show of Death and Despair, but you'll understand. Submit your tribute. I've created one of the D1 females, but just because she's mine, doesn't mean she's guaranteed victory. So all I need is...**

**Name?**

**Age?**

**District?**

**Description (What does he/she look like?) **

**Bloodbath Tribute? **

**Family/Friends? **

**Strengths? (At least Two)**

**Weaknesses? (At least Two)**

**Angle? (Sexy, tough, cunning, etc...)**

**Volunteered or Reaped? **

**One wish while in the arena? (Can't be to get out or bring people back to life)**

**Anything else you might want to tell me about your tribute? **

**I might change a few things, I absolutely despise perfect characters, no matter the fandom. Everyone has their flaws. PM or Review me! Now on to the prologue...**

**Katniss Everdeen P.O.V. **

We were free. And then we weren't. We had all worked so hard, risking our lives for this country. We had succeeded, but with the loss of so many. Now I'm in the Capitol, awaiting my unavoidable death. I know there's no chance of escape, no. Not this time. This time, Peeta, Johanna, Annie, and I are all separated, along with Gale, Beetee, and Delly Cartwright. We're all going to die. It's all a lost cause. So when they come to find me, to escort me to the execution, they get what they wanted, but in a different way than they expected. They were kind to us Victors and their friends, they let us have fifteen minutes a day together so we don't go insane. In this fifteen minutes, we decide that we aren't attending the execution. We all shred our prisoners uniforms, saving a piece of cloth, around the size of a bandana. The officer comes in to alert me that my death is near. At that, I pick up my cloth and run my hand along the lacey edges. And I wrap it around my nose and mouth, pushing all the air from my lungs. I start to feel a sharp pain in my chest when a pair of footsteps draws near. _Come on self, just get on with it. It's not that much longer. _ And then, right before the light leaves my world, I hear Gale scream my name. But it's too late. I've already gone. But my last thought is of Prim. Beautiful, innocent, Prim, of whom I would be joining any second now. And then the light leaves me, and I'm falling, falling, slipping out of consciousness, into a pit of endless night. And then I imagine a cannon, and unfortunately, that will be the last thing I ever hear.

**Amber Levenson P.O.V.**

I hate my job. I hate my life. Always being outshined by Little Miss President, never being paid attention to. So that's why, when I find Katniss Everdeen's dead body, I shoot a bullet through her head, making it look like I shot her. Perfect. And here come the guards. I stand there, feigning shock at what I'd done, and flinch when a pair of hands grapples for my own, and when they find their destination, they instantly handcuff my own. I let myself be dragged down the 'Oh So Great' 'Hallway of Presidency.' Ashley just looks at me in shock.

"What have you done, Amber?" Apparently I don't even get to talk for myself.

"She shot down _Katniss Everdeen_!" I've actually been a big Katniss supporter, and when Seneca Crane was forced to eat Nightlock, I had my own little party. I went out with my one and only friend, Lauren Monevelo, and we bought a bunch of junk, best day of my life.

"Yeah. I did. And if Joshy here would let me-" Nope. I don't get to explain myself either. I love this world.

"It looks like we need a Katniss costume." Ashley sighs, and instantly I know where this is going. But I have an idea. Everyone in the Capitol hates Katniss. and if they find out I shot her, they'll love me. If they find out that I've been executed, I just know they'll flip. And that brings us to the prep room for the victims.

I'm sitting in this pitiful chair, freezing and rock solid metal. Honestly, this is the _Capitol_! _"In the Capitol, we bring you comfort and pleasure. And if you come in time, you get to experience the high quality sporting competitions known as the Hunger Games!" _Well. I'm not experiencing comfort, pleasure, or entertainment. Sheesh. We're going to die and we don't even get comfortable chairs!

"Hey! You know, if we're going to die in like two minutes, can we at least have a freaking comfortable chair?" This thing turns around. It's one of the most horrifying things I've seen in the Capitol. Well not it, but the thing in its hand. It's a Katniss costume, except it looks hollow. And the best part? It gets shot. Not me, just the costume. For in my great escape plan, a dear friend of mine, who plans on running away, will be executed in this costume. She volunteered for it. Actually, she's hiding behind this chair right now. I don't understand how the idiot holding the costume can't see her, but she can't. So that's really all that matters. As she leaves to let me try on the costume, my friend comes out from behind the chair.

"Okay, Amber. You dragged me into this, and I'm dragging myself out of this. Goodbye. Have fun in your little dress up game of death."

"Okay, Sasha. I thought you were going to die anyways, from starvation after your genius runaway plan." She scoffs at me.

"Hehe. Die of starvation. With my hidden stash of goods right outside of-" I slap her. Right across the face.

"You know what? Enjoy your stash of goods. I'll die knowing that I've not been worth anything, just been _there. _Not worth anything, just there. Always being outshined by my sister, Miss President. Get out." And with that, Sasha climbs out the window of the first floor, and runs. Away from me, and away from anyone else who might see her. She's just gone. So I hurriedly change into my Katniss thing, and open the door. Ashley is there, wiping her eyes on a tissue. "What are you crying about? Weren't you the one that sent me into this mess?" She shakes her head.

"Sasha can't make it, Amber."

"You're kidding. Ashley. Your sister is about to die, and you're sobbing because Sasha couldn't make it to your party?" She nods.

"Amber. We have to go. Goodbye." She tries to hug me, but instead I push her away.

"Save it, little miss royalty." And I storm off, my hands quickly cuffed by two peacekeepers, and I'm escorted to my death.

TIME SKIP TO EXECUTION

It turns out these are televised. Bet you didn't know that. I'm tied to a wooden post next to Peeta and Gale. Gale stares at me in shock, and I glare back at him. I violently shake my head, and the wig comes off. I hear gasps from the audience, and I scream out, "I shot Katniss Everdeen, and Ashley Levenson wants me dead!" And then all the light leaves my world, after I hear a gunshot, and a great pain in my chest. And the last thing I see is Gale, gaping at me before his body falls, a bullet through his brain.

**Okay! Enjoy! In the next chapter, which will be longer, the announcement of the Wishing Well Games will take place, along with the reaction of the family of the D1 female that I created. The reapings will begin when I have at least one character from each district. Thanks!**


	2. Sorry!

**Hey bros! Sorry about that wait there, I figured out that I suck at keeping track of multiple characters, so I might just let Epicness By Liv adopt the plot. Not sure though, she hasn't said anything back, maybe because I PMed her like 30 seconds ago. ANYWHO...ya'll will get an update on that. Sorry! Seeya bros!**


End file.
